Le bruissement des anges aux ailes brisées
by Nadege
Summary: Ils n'étaient simplement que deux êtres qui s'aimaient dans l'immensité de l'Univers. Certes pas un couple tout à fait ordinaire. Chacun meurtrit dans leur chair par le passé se confrontant impuissant à ses répercussions...


_Updated le 08/08/11_

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Titre : Le bruissement des anges aux ailes brisées...

Résumé : Ils n'étaient simplement que deux êtres qui s'aimaient dans l'immensité de l'Univers. Certes pas un couple tout à fait ordinaire. Chacun meurtrit dans leur chair par le passé se confrontant impuissant à ses répercussions...

Ce one-shot est une suite de ma précédente fanfiction "La clef des souvenirs". Et fera le lien avec le premier « Murmures d'une intimité » et un troisième et dernier one-shot entre cette fanfiction, première partie -complète avec un dénouement- d'une histoire qui se découpe en deux actes qui se poursuivra dans une seconde partie en cours de réécriture.

* * *

Hello la compagnie !

Et voilà le deuxième one-shot ! Le dernier de la série débarquera vers la fin août, début septembre. En tous cas, je ferais tout pour le publier avant que je parte -enfin- en vacances ! Ce qui fait la suite et fin de « la clef des souvenirs » devrait arriver vers la fin septembre. N'oubliez pas la patience est une vertu !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Sunny angel, Cathyouchka (j'ai adoré « ce grand dadais de Docteur ! »), My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay et OrangeMetallique. Mais aussi à Ingrid que je remercie tout particulièrement !

J'ai été très heureuse de lire les retours du premier one-shot ! Notamment sur l'accueil chaleureuse de l'histoire des Astres et de la Mère du Docteur. Pour tout vous dire, vous en saurez un peu plus en lisant le dernier one-shot et plus particulièrement un souvenir de son enfance... Je ne vous raconte pas le mêli-mêlo dans lequel je suis en train de vous embarquer !

Avant que vous vous jetiez sur ce one-shot pour le dévorer, je voulais vous prévenir qu'il est moins léger, moins gai que le précédent puisqu'une scène est -je trouve- assez violente. Cependant à la vue du passé de Rose, elle s'explique. Ce one-shot va répondre à certaines de vos interrogations, lever un voile sur un mystère... mais en rajoutera une autre couche de mystère ! Désolée, on ne se refait pas !

Bon voilà, comme toujours si il y des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! J'y répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir !

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ! Et de passez un excellent été !

* * *

C'était une agréable journée. L'hiver venait tout juste de se retirer pour laisser sa place au printemps. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et la nature s'éveillait tout doucement de son long sommeil, dévoilant peu à peu ses charmes et ses couleurs chatoyantes. Le Docteur -Seigneur du Temps de son état-, le regard perdu par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital posa son front contre la vitre et soupira. Il aurait amplement préféré être dehors afin de profiter du beau temps et de ce grand parc qui bordait l'hôpital. Surtout avec une Rose pendue à son bras. Il passa la main dans une poche de son pantalon et sortit une montre à gousset. D'une pression sur le côté, le couvercle dévoila un cadran où de mystérieux symboles et cinq aiguilles se livraient à une danse énigmatique. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures. Trois interminables et pénibles heures à attendre. À tourner en rond dans cette chambre tel un animal en cage. À se ronger les sangs. Et, il détestait encore par-dessus tout ce silence pesant, une compagnie angoissante et étouffante.

Le gallifréen se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre afin de s'aérer l'esprit et ressentir les premières effluves du printemps. Tout pour cesser de penser à ce qui était en train de se passer là, quelque part dans cet hôpital, en ce moment même. Et d'en imaginer les pires complications. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les hôpitaux, encore plus notamment depuis sa dernière mésaventure avec les Judoons. Ce qui paressait légèrement ironique dans un certain sens lorsqu'on avait décidé de s'appeler le Docteur ! En plus d'être celui qui attirait tout les problèmes de cet Univers, il cultivait les paradoxes ! À croire que c'était lui qui en avait inventé le mot et sa définition !

Il saisit la poignée de la fenêtre, la tourna, la tira et poussa un grognement rageur. La fenêtre avait décidé d'user de sa patience légendaire alors qu'il ne lui en restait guère au bout de ces trois longues heures. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et le régla. La poignée céda sous la menace. Il s'accouda au rebord tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur réconfortante du soleil et de la brise qui se faufilait dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Pourtant ses pensées revinrent rapidement à la raison de sa présence en ce lieu aseptisé. Il était ici pour sa compagne. Rose Tyler.

La jeune femme était en ce moment même sur une table d'opération. Le chirurgien s'essayait à réparer le mal causé par ces six mois en tant que Louve. Cette page de sa vie qu'il aimerait effacer pour la réécrire. Faire tout, n'importe quoi, aller même à renier certains principes pour lui épargner cette abominable épreuve. La préserver de toute cette souffrance, de ce fardeau qu'elle portait et de ses répercussions douloureuses.

Rose... Pourquoi une telle chose lui était arrivée ? Pourquoi l'Univers lui avait-il fait endurer cette épreuve ? Pourquoi lui imposer ce si lourd fardeau ? Pourquoi la faire souffrir autant ? Lui en avait l'habitude. Mais elle ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce là, le prix qu'elle avait dû payer pour revenir à ses côtés ? Ou pour tout simplement avoir cette audace de l'aimer ?

Cependant peu importe la justification -la tempête- à tout ceci, Rose le payait beaucoup trop cher. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Bien qu'un corps pouvait être soigné sans trop de difficulté, pour l'esprit, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il en connaissait assez sur ce sujet en particulier pour être conscient que les plaies moins visibles mettraient du temps -voir jamais- pour cicatriser.

Le Docteur baissa la tête et saisit sa médaille à travers sa chemise, le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Des sentiments tout aussi confus se bataillaient en lui contre des émotions brutales et sauvages telle cette colère sourde bouillonnant en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en soif de vengeance. L'Univers pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait complètement mais de là, à toucher à ses compagnons, en particulier à Rose, il ne le tolérait pas. L'Univers ne savait pas encore ce dont il était capable, n'ayant jamais éprouvé la vengeance animal et implacable du Seigneur du Temps qu'il était.

Le gallifréen, les doigts tremblants se crispant sur sa médaille, se surprit une nouvelle fois à prier Saint Christophe de veiller sur Rose. Non, il n'avait pas cessé de croire en sa compagne. Elle restait sa foi, sa force et son inspiration. Et, il espérait sincèrement être cet homme fort qu'il voulait être pour elle. Être à son tour sa force, son réconfort, son soutien afin d'affronter et vaincre la menace qui planait sur eux. Il faisait tout pour le devenir. En attendant, il priait le Saint Patron des voyageurs, les Astres et l'Univers de lui laisser la jeune femme dans sa vie. Il était prêt, même à les supplier pour qu'on lui laisse son trésor, sa merveille, ce bonheur incarné qu'il avait mis tant de temps à refuser.

Le Docteur inspira profondément et huma une délicieuse odeur de cerisiers en fleurs. Certainement pas aussi enivrant que celui de sa compagne mais qui lui rappelait ce doux souvenir. Celui de cette magnifique et très particulière nuit avec elle lors du festival Hanami au Japon, il y a peine quelques temps. Il replongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa montre. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts une fine chaîne. Il s'en saisit et la porta au niveau de ses yeux. Rose la lui avait confiée avant que les infirmières viennent la préparer pour l'opération. Ce fameux collier dont elle ne se séparait jamais qui avait pour pendentif sa clef du Tardis.

Cette clef qu'il lui avait confiée... Un geste qui signifiait tant pour lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais remis une clef du Tardis aussi vite à un de ses compagnons. En tout cas pas après aussi peu de temps que pour Rose. Il fallait la mériter cette clef, montrer qu'on en était digne. Mais avec elle, tout avait été toujours si diffèrent.

Oh, oui... Cela faisait si longtemps déjà, cet instant où il lui avait remis cette clef et pourtant, il semblait tout juste que cela venait de se produire. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis ce jour. Tellement de choses aussi inexpliquées qu'inexplicables.

Notamment ce jour... Gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire...

Ce jour tout aussi invraisemblable qu'incroyable... Où il avait croisé le regard chocolat de Rose. Où il a su qu'elle était _celle_ qu'il avait cherché tout au long de sa vie. Avec cette fugace impression que l'Univers avait attendu qu'enfin ce jour arrive et que cette vérité se dévoile à ses yeux.

La lumière du soleil se réfractait sur la clef dévoilant par intermittence, selon son mouvement de balancier dans lequel elle se mouvait, des traits gravés à peine visibles à l'œil nu qui semblait pourtant se confondre avec la forme d'un animal. Le Docteur, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua par ce dessin qui se révélait. Celle en particulier que sa compagne n'utilisait jamais sa clef pour ouvrir la porte du Tardis. La plupart du temps, c'est lui qui s'en occupait. Il n'y avait jamais prêté une réelle attention jusque là, mais il lui semblait que Rose avait juste à poser la main sur le bois bleu de la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Le Docteur secoua la tête vivement à cette idée. C'était aussi aberrant que si lui pouvait ouvrir les portes du vaisseau d'un simple claquement de doigt. Cela ne marchait pas comme ça.

La clef dans son mouvement de balancier s'entrechoquait avec l'anneau que Rose avait glissé sur la chaîne et qui revêtait lui aussi une signification bien particulière à ses yeux. Il referma ses doigts sur la chaîne, l'enfermant dans le creux de son poing revenant à la réalité avant de décider que sa place n'était décidément pas au fond de sa poche. Il desserra sa cravate et passa le collier de sa compagne autour de son cou. Là, au moins il était sûr de ne pas le perdre. Chose qu'il se garderait bien de faire...

Il consulta sa montre et soupira. Le temps se traînait. Pourquoi l'opération prenait-elle autant de temps ? Est-ce qu'il avait des complications ? Il grimaça à cette idée et ferma les yeux. Ne surtout pas imaginer le pire. Rose lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il la revoyait, le sourire aux lèvres, allongée sur le lit, si confiante et son regard brun dans le sien pendant qu'il lui pressait les doigts, alors que les infirmières l'emmenaient vers le bloc. C'était tout elle, ça. Alors que ça devrait être à lui de la rassurer, c'était le contraire. Elle lui ressemblait par certains côtés et était aux antipodes par d'autres. Lui qui avait toujours été agité, il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait le calmer, le poser et l'apaiser.

Le gallifréen se passa une main sur le visage et laissa vagabonder son regard au-delà du parc. Il la sentait cette boule d'angoisse qui pesait davantage sur son estomac accompagnée par cette peur de chaque instant de voir Rose disparaître de sa vie. Et ce maudit personnel hospitalier qui lui répétait sans cesse cette litanie que sa compagne était entre de très bonnes mains et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, alors qu'il voulait juste qu'on lui dise si oui ou non l'opération se passait bien. Juste ça. Il n'aimait pas savoir car c'était la porte ouverte aux doutes et à de très mauvaises pensées.

Finalement, être un Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur, cette soi-disant légende ne lui servait pas à grand chose en cet instant. Il se sentait si impuissant, si démunit et quelque part dépassé par la situation. Il s'était pris une baffe magistrale lorsqu'il avait reçu en pleine face cette horrible réalité de ces six mois en tant que Louve et de ses répercussions douloureuses sur Rose. Parce que d'un côté, il s'était efforcé de rendre plus floues, de gommer, les circonstances qui entourent le retour de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il n'était plus le Docteur là, seulement un homme bien désarmé face à ce que traversait sa compagne. Ce même homme qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Le Docteur s'accouda à nouveau au rebord de la fenêtre, passa ses deux mains sur sa nuque avant de les faire glisser dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Qu'il était difficile d'être juste un homme, d'en ressentir tous les maux...

_Rose... Rose... Rose..._

Soudainement, il entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Il se redressa et se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit à la vue de sa compagne endormie, allongée sur le lit que poussaient les infirmières. Les draps blancs ne faisaient que rehausser ses traits pâles et fatigués contrastant avec sa si belle couleur dorée de ses cheveux coiffés en une natte. Il se précipita vers elle. Il fallait qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il sente battre sous ses doigts son cœur. Il fallait qu'il s'assure par lui-même qu'elle allait bien.

Cependant, une personne osa s'interposer entre sa compagne et lui, le coupant net dans son élan. Il reconnut aussitôt l'infirmière en chef de ce service. Elle répondait au prénom de Calila et détonnait dans cet univers de blanc par le bleu et le violet de ses cheveux courts et de la couleur ébène de sa peau. Sans en connaître la raison, elle adorait le malmener, surtout avec cette agaçante manie de l'appeler par ce surnom complètement ridicule qui faisait beaucoup rire Rose. Mais pourquoi donc toutes les créatures féminines de cet Univers adoraient le malmener ainsi ? Il pensait notamment à la famille adoptive et de cœur de sa compagne. À croire que c'en était devenu un sport universel !

- Tout doux Roméo ! Fit Calila en avançant une main pour le stopper.

- Mais...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque flagrant d'élocution avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Le Docteur se pencha sur un côté pour apercevoir sa compagne. Les infirmières finissaient d'installer le lit. Rose... Il avait besoin de la toucher, de humer son parfum comme il ressentait en permanence ce besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle et non un phantasme de son cerveau de génie déglingué. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour contourner Calila mais elle fit exactement la même chose pour lui bloquer le passage.

- Elle va bien, lui assura t-elle.

Non pas que le Docteur la croyait sur parole, il voulait juste s'en assurer par lui-même.

- Le chirurgien passera vous voir tout à l'heure...

- Pourquoi ? Tressaillit-il, paniqué. Il y a une complication ? Un problème ?

- Et si Roméo me laissait finir ma phrase ? Lui répliqua t-elle vivement

Comprenant qu'il s'était quelque peu emporté, il baissa les yeux honteux et fixa le bout de ses Converses beiges.

- Il passera vous voir pour vous faire un bilan de l'opération, reprit-elle. L'opération en elle-même s'est très bien déroulée.

Le gallifréen soupira de soulagement. Tout s'était bien passé. C'était le principal. Une très bonne chose même. Un souci de moins à se faire. Attiré comme une abeille par le pollen, il fixa son attention sur sa compagne. Elle paressait si frêle, si fragile, si délicate sa Rose... Un élan de tendresse le submergea. Cela faisait sans aucun doute très mal d'être un homme mais c'était si peu par rapport à tout ce qu'il vivait en sa compagnie, à tout ce qu'elle lui apportait dans sa vie.

- L'opération a énormément épuisé Rose, poursuivit Calila. Durant les prochains jours, il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle reste allongée, à ce qu'elle bouge le moins possible. Et principalement à ce qu'elle se repose.

Il acquiesça de la tête. La santé de Rose avant tout.

- Et ce dans le calme, crut-elle bon de rajouter.

- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit le gallifréen d'un air distrait, le regard et son entière attention rivé sur sa compagne. Autre chose, peut-être ?

L'infirmière en chef secoua la tête négativement et le laissa enfin passer. En à peine quelques pas, il rejoignit Rose. Il se saisit de sa main pour nouer leurs doigts, appréciant énormément le contact doux et tiède de sa peau sur la sienne. Il repoussa une mèche collée sur son front avant de poser sa paume sur sa joue. Ces quelques gestes finit de le rassurer et de l'apaiser.

Elle était en vie. Elle allait bien. Il se tenait à ses côtés.

Il se pencha afin de lui déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle poussa un soupir dans son sommeil alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur les siens. Il sourit tendrement, sachant qu'elle venait de ressentir sa présence. De son pouce, il lui caressa la joue. Et, émerveillé de sa vision, il était désormais incapable de bouger. De toutes manières, il ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre tant qu'elle n'aura pas ouvert les yeux.

- Bon, désormais que Roméo est rassuré sur le sort de sa dulcinée, s'exclama Calila en faisant sursauter le gallifréen, il faut qu'il la laisse se reposer.

Il se tourna vivement vers l'infirmière, indigné à l'idée de devoir laisser Rose seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, être éloigné une seconde de plus d'elle. Il voulait être là, à son réveil.

- Non, je veux rester prés d'elle.

- Pour le moment, elle est sous sédatif et ne se réveillera pas avant des heures, lui expliqua t-elle doucement. Et vous avez besoin de prendre l'air pour vous changer les idées.

- Non, je reste.

Il n'avait nullement l'attention de se faire déloger du chevet de sa compagne. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Ou alors était-ce le contraire ?

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Et en quoi ma présence empêcherait Rose de se reposer ?

- Parce que tout simplement vous êtes comme un gosse, incapable de rester tranquille à la même place.

Le gallifréen grimaça légèrement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais lorsqu'on avait couru la majeure partie de sa vie, il lui était difficile de rester un moment au même endroit sans avoir la bougeotte.

- S'il vous plaît, Calila... Fit-il en suppliant et en usant de son charme.

- Très bien ! Déclara t-elle.

Il fronça des sourcils, bien conscient qu'elle avait cédé trop facilement. Surtout qu'elle était réputée dans cet hôpital et plus particulièrement dans son service de femme au caractère bien trempé.

- Je veux bien faire un exception, annonça t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son torse. Cependant Roméo va devoir se plier aux règles de cet hôpital. Et plus particulièrement à la condition que je vais lui imposer.

Le gallifréen n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se tramer. Spécialement, ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait. Elle avança d'un pas et contre sa volonté, il recula.

- Parce que Roméo peut-être ce qu'il veut, une célébrité, un héros, ou même pourquoi pas Môssieur Autorité Suprême en personne, ici, ce n'est pas lui qui dicte les règles. C'est moi dans ce service ! Je vais lui permettre de rester mais s'il ne respecte pas la condition de notre arrangement, je le mettrais à la porte de la chambre jusqu'à ce que je lui autorise à y remettre un pied, c'est bien compris ?

Constatant que cela ne servirait strictement à rien de jouer de son statut en tant que Seigneur du Temps car elle s'en ficherait royalement, il hocha de la tête. Il n'eut même pas cette pensée saugrenue de la contredire ou bien d'essayer de marchander ce fameux arrangement parce qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Bien, je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Alors, asseyez-vous.

Sans s'en être rendu-compte, Calila l'avait fait reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'au fauteuil placé à côté de la fenêtre. Il obéit sans protester. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Vous pouvez rester, à la condition de veiller votre Juliette à partir de ce fauteuil.

Le gallifréen ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

- Et ce n'est pas négociable, Roméo ! Lança t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Elle a besoin de calme pas d'agitation !

Elle le toisa quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'il avait compris tous les tenants et les aboutissements de leur contrat. Puis, elle tourna les talons. Le Docteur resta sans réactions durant une minute. Sans doute le temps pour que son cerveau de fou excentrique assimile l'information. Quoi ? Rester dans ce fauteuil ? Veiller Rose de cette distance quasi-insupportable de quelques mètres ? C'était quoi cet arrangement ? Il n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire. Il ferait ce qu'il voudrait ! Et, il voulait être aux côtés de Rose, lui tenir la main. Décidant qu'il ne se ferait pas dicter ses mouvements, il se leva d'un bond. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas qu'il se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Roméo ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, persuadé qu'il aurait le dernier mot, il se laissa tomber au fond du fauteuil. Après tout, il était le Docteur. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser intimider par Calila. Elle referma la porte et il patienta quelques secondes. Il se leva, évita de franchir le périmètre de sécurité qu'elle avait apparemment mis en place autour de sa compagne et se rapprocha de la porte. Il l'entrebâilla sans un bruit et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Celui-ci était vide et silencieux. Aucune présence de Calila. Elle ne semblait plus être dans les parages. Il inspira profondément. Néanmoins, il observa une bonne minute en l'inspectant dans tous ses recoins le couloir pour s'en assurer avant de refermer la porte. Il se retourna vers Rose. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à sa vue. Il s'approcha d'elle, des papillons dans l'estomac et les cœurs gonflés de tendresse.

Un raclement de gorge le fit tressaillir. Il fit volte-face. Calila se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les poings sur les hanches, elle le fixait mi-amusée, mi-suspicieuse. Il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac tel un gamin les doigts dans le pot de nutella et qui surtout en était tartiné de part et d'autre.

- Impossible ! S'exclama t-il, quelque part bluffé. Comment faites-vous ?

- J'ai mes petits secrets, lui répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

S'il savait... Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper les autres. Et Roméo ne faisait pas exception à la règle ! Ils faisaient tous exactement la même chose. À la seconde près. Après tant d'années passées dans ce service, elle le connaissait par cœur leur petit cirque. Et, elle ne s'en lassait pas le moins du monde et s'en amusait toujours autant.

- Ne le prenez pas pour une punition Roméo et je vous assure que ce n'est pas pour vous torturer contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Alors soit vous vous contentez de la veiller à partir de ce fauteuil ou bien...

- Très bien... Lâcha le Docteur à contrecœur réalisant qu'il ne gagnerait pas leur petit jeu.

Et d'un air quasi-désespéré, il se laissa tomber au fond du fauteuil en poussant un très long soupir.

* * *

Le ciel commençait tout juste à se vêtir de son manteau sombre de la nuit et de ses Astres étincelants. La lune brillait d'une lueur bleutée et accompagnée par l'éclat de cette étoile, appartenant à cette petite constellation coincée entre celle du Centaure et du Scorpion, elle éclairait la silhouette de la jeune femme sous les draps. Elle remua dans un froissement de drap s'échappant peu à peu de son sommeil sans rêves. Rose ouvrit les yeux et chassa une mèche rebelle qui lui chatouillait la joue. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre et à réaliser le lieu où elle était. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à la vue de son Docteur installé dans le fauteuil au coin de la chambre. Le dos adossé contre l'accoudoir et les jambes au-dessus de l'autre, il flottait dans le monde des songes. Il avait fait tomber la veste, desserré le nœud de sa cravate et replié les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait apercevoir un gallifréen avec une tenue en désordre, alors qu'il détestait être négligé en dehors du Tardis. Et dieu qu'elle l'adorait comme ça, son homme à elle.

Les lunettes sur le nez de travers et un livre posé ouvert sur son torse, elle constata qu'il avait dû s'endormir en lisant. Elle plissa des yeux et chercha à savoir ce qu'il dévorait. Son sourire s'élargit davantage en reconnaissant ce livre qui depuis quelques temps ne quittait pas sa table de chevet, bien qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Elle aimait qu'il lui en fasse la lecture de sa voix si douce, lové contre lui.

Pour une autre occasion que celle initialement prévue, elle avait réussi à lui offrir finalement. Ce cadeau qui avait traîné au fond de sa penderie un long moment ayant pour seule compagnie une petite robe blanche -qui avait su faire ses preuves et qui ne l'habillait jamais bien très longtemps. C'était l'édition originale parue en 1943 chez Reynal & Hicthcock à New-York du « Petit Prince » de Saint-Exupéry, signé par l'auteur. Elle trouvait que l'histoire de ce petit garçon qui voyageait à travers les Astres ayant quitté sa planète -sa maison- avait une certaine résonance dans la vie de son Docteur. Celui-ci avait été d'ailleurs incapable de dire quelque chose, de prononcer même le moindre son durant un long moment lorsque ses doigts agiles et quelques peu tremblants avaient fini d'arracher le papier cadeau en découvrant ce qu'il dissimulait.

Rose voulut se redresser légèrement afin de s'adosser contre l'oreiller. Seulement la douleur dans le bas de son ventre la convainquit de rester allongée. Une grimace effaça son sourire et déforma son visage alors qu'elle étouffait le cri qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle respira profondément alors que cette douleur en réveillait une autre. Elle se mit à fixer le plafond sur lequel la lune projetait des ombres, le regard troublé par des larmes qu'elle cherchait à retenir. La souffrance qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme se faisait plus vive pour finalement exploser en elle. Ce n'était pas la souffrance physique. Non, c'était celle de Louve qui revenait, réveillant cette plaie qu'étaient ces six mois. Et, elle, Rose en payait les conséquences comme aujourd'hui. Elle en payerait à jamais les séquelles.

Elle agrippa les draps, y enfonça ses ongles pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, pour ne pas hurler. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir défiler dans sa tête toutes ces images, ces souvenirs en tant que Louve. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour garder tout ça en elle, en cet instant. Et puis, son Docteur était là. Elle devait le préserver de tout ça à tout prix. Il avait bien assez mal et se sentait déjà bien trop responsable comme ça.

Rose était à la limite de l'hystérie, prête à se faire étouffer par la douleur qui émanait de sa cicatrice secrète. Alors, elle serra les dents, empoigna toujours plus fort les draps de son lit d'hôpital et poussa des cris terrifiants intérieurement. Elle tentait d'évacuer sa douleur ainsi. Il le fallait. Son Docteur ne devait pas se réveiller et la trouver dans cet état. Et bien malgré elle, ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses pupilles qui brillaient intensément de cette lueur de tristesse. La seule marque extérieur de sa cicatrice.

Et là, elle eut un flash. Elle se cambra alors qu'une nausée brutale lui soulevait violemment l'estomac. Elle ravala la bile qui s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.

Elle sentit un poids qui l'écrasait... Des mains dégoûtantes sur son corps... Des lèvres répugnantes sur les siennes... Des vas-et-viens en elle... Des odeurs écœurantes...

Elle était en crise. Une crise du Mal.

Mais, elle se devait de garder tout ça en elle. Son Docteur était là. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit en pleine crise. Il fallait qu'elle le maintienne à l'écart de Louve, de tout ce mal et cette souffrance. Elle se le devait. Pour eux.

Le Mal jouait avec elle. Il attaquait, griffait, la frappait, la battait avec brutalité et sauvagerie. Il enfonçait la lame toujours plus profondément dans la plaie, prenait un malin plaisir à la remuer, à la retirer pour l'insérer de nouveau avec une joie macabre de la faire davantage souffrir. Il lui faisait revivre les souvenirs de Louve sans aucun temps mort, enchaînant les images les unes après les autres, toutes plus pénibles les unes que les autres.

Rose luttait. Seule.

Elle pleurait. En silence.

Elle souffrait. Toujours en silence.

Elle avait mal dans son corps. Elle avait mal dans sa tête. Elle n'était plus qu'une plaie béante. À vif.

Elle était en nage. Elle suffoquait. Elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Et ce toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose. Que son Docteur ne se réveille pas avant la fin de sa crise.

Les secondes passèrent. Le Mal était toujours là, la violait une nouvelle fois. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. La crise prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Rose était à terre, recroquevillée. Les coups pleuvaient en continu. Elle n'avait plus de force pour se défendre alors elle attendait. Elle attendait que le Mal soit contenté. Qu'il finisse son œuvre barbare. Qu'il soit rassasié pour un temps...

Un gémissement tenta de s'échapper de ses lèvres que Rose essayait par tous les moyens d'étouffer. Un appel à l'aide. Un cri du cœur. Un nom. Docteur.

Alors, elle serra plus fort les yeux. Le Mal continuait de la brutaliser, de la souiller, sa faim n'étant toujours pas repu. Elle agrippa davantage ses doigts sur les draps. Elle s'essaya à s'échapper au Mal. Elle pensait à ces yeux chocolat et à ces sentiments qu'elle y lisait à l'intérieur. À tous ces gestes de douceur et de tendresse. À ce souffle d'amour qu'ils partageaient. À cette symbiose extraordinaire lorsqu'ils se mêlaient, que leurs âmes se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. À lui. À son Docteur.

Le Mal subitement cessa ses coups. Il recula face à cette chaleur et cette mélodie entêtante et voluptueuse qui envahissaient la jeune femme, le poussant à se retrancher dans sa tanière.

Ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise sur les draps. La tension accumulée dans ses muscles se relâcha. Le cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse, Rose rouvrit les yeux et aspira avidement une goulée d'air.

La crise était finie. Le Mal avait regagné son antre. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Rose, les yeux grands ouverts, observait les ombres se trémousser sur le plafond. Les battements de son cœur commençaient tout juste à reprendre un rythme plus lent et plus régulier. Son corps encore douloureux par les coups du Mal léchait ses plaies. Cependant, la crise était finie. Et surtout son Docteur ne l'avait pas vu.

Immobile depuis quelques minutes, elle leva une main avec difficulté pour sécher ses larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle devait effacer les traces de sa crise. Une fois lors d'une d'entre elles, elle s'était plantée les ongles dans les bras et s'était pratiquement griffée jusqu'au sang. Son compagnon s'en était aperçu. Il était loin d'être dupe. Rose Tyler n'allait tout de même pas tromper le Docteur. Et, s'il soupçonnait quelque chose, il n'avait rien dit se contentant de soigner ses _égratignures_ avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Mais, cela lui avait servi de leçon. Et depuis, elle se nettoyait systématiquement et méthodiquement des traces du passage du Mal avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Elle se devait de le protéger de Louve. Il ne devait pas savoir pour ses crises. En tant que compagne, c'était à elle qui lui incombait d'être forte pour lui et de le porter à bout de bras. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher, ni de craquer ou bien de s'écrouler. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que son compagnon puisse porter un regard bien différent sur elle...

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'effacer les traces de sa crise, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle respira profondément et chercha quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Sa clef du Tardis. Elle paniqua croyant l'avoir perdue avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait confiée à son Docteur. Cela la rassura mais elle ressentait un manque. Un peu comme si c'était un bout d'elle-même qui n'était pas à sa place.

Elle reporta son attention sur son compagnon. En revenant de ses crises, parfois avant de le rejoindre sous la couette, elle l'observait dormir. Elle le retrouvait allongé sur le ventre à la place qu'elle occupait dans leur lit, un bras passé sous l'oreiller, le drap négligemment posé sur ses reins, dévoilant son dos musclé. Elle pouvait ainsi passer le reste de la nuit à le regarder dormir. Lorsqu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil, elle se décidait à le rejoindre pour le calmer. Car, elle savait qu'il faisait un cauchemar ou bien qu'il recherchait sa présence. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qui se passait. Il commençait à s'agiter sur son fauteuil. Et l'envie pressante d'aller le prendre dans ses bras assaillit Rose.

* * *

La respiration haletante, le Docteur se réveilla en sursaut. Il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air perdu. Retrouvant ses esprits et la réalité de ce qu'il l'entourait, il se saisit de son livre qui commençait à glisser de son torse. Il le referma, caressa la couverture de ses doigts, et le posa à bout de bras sur la table disposée à côté du fauteuil. Puis, il retira ses lunettes de son nez qui rejoignirent le livre pour se frotter les yeux avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. Et malgré la pénombre, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se détacher. Un sourire illuminant son visage et comme s'il était monté sur des ressorts, le gallifréen bondit du fauteuil. Il avança d'un pas, hésita pas plus longtemps qu'un dixième de seconde tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte, avant de faire disparaître la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambés. La jeune femme amusée se demanda si Calila n'était pas à l'origine de cette brève hésitation. Elle lui tendit la main avec cette irrésistible envie de le toucher, de ressentir sa chaleur, qu'il saisit immédiatement tout en s'asseyant avec douceur sur le rebord du lit.

- Alors belle demoiselle, on a oublié de se réveiller pour aller au bal ?

Elle rit avant de grimacer légèrement en ressentant la douleur physique toujours présente dans le bas de son ventre. Le sourire de son compagnon disparut aussitôt, remplacé par des plis qui se formaient sur son front traduisant son inquiétude.

- Rose...

- Je vais bien, le rassura t-elle. Évite juste de faire le pitre pour me faire rire durant quelques jours, d'accord ?

Aussitôt, les traits de son visage se détendirent et un sourire revient éclore sur ses lèvres alors qu'il saisissait délicatement sa natte. Il défit le ruban qui l'attachait avant de commencer à démêler ses trois mèches entrelacées les unes aux autres. Elle le laissa faire. Elle n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison, mais il portait une certaine obsession pour ses cheveux. Il cherchait sans cesse dès qu'elle les attachait à les détacher. Il devait aussi aimer leur parfum puisqu'il y plongeait continuellement son nez. S'il n'avait pas été là pour le lui empêcher, elle les aurait coupés depuis un bon moment à une longueur dite plus « courte » que celle actuellement. Mais, il était loin d'imaginer l'entretien que cela nécessitait. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, penchant la tête pour accentuer sa caresse.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, constata Rose.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Si, je...

- Hey ! La coupa t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter. C'est à moi de le faire.

- Mais ! Protesta t-elle.

- Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne, Rose Tyler.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Il poussa un léger soupir. Rose Tyler et son foutu caractère. Elle était si entêtée, si obstinée. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qui lui raconte son cauchemar. En particulier quand elle affichait son air buté comme en ce moment. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ses démons pour le moment, ni à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. C'était à lui de veiller sur elle, pas le contraire.

- Plus tard, Rose. Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Promis.

Sur cette promesse, ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder silencieusement pendant un long moment, hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre. Il se pencha vers elle posant son front contre le sien.

- Rose, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Peut-être pas prête à courir après ou à me faire pourchasser par un alien, ni à faire du cloche-pied, mais je vais bien, lui assura t-elle.

Elle lui mentait. Il le savait. Elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait lui faire croire. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Notamment, cette pointe de douleur et de tristesse qui y brillait un peu plus intensément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas ? Qu'est ce qui la retenait pour qu'elle se confie à lui ? Rose... Il aimerait tellement qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle cesse de se terrer dans ce mutisme effrayant. Il avait fait le premier pas vers elle. Il s'était dévoilé, s'était mis à nu devant elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Il avait fait d'elle la gardienne de ses secrets, notamment l'un de ses plus intimes et qui lui donnait tous les pouvoirs sur lui. Il lui avait montré la voie, mais une partie de Rose, celle de Louve, lui demeurait interdite.

- J'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure lorsque tu...

Il ravala sa salive. Il était clair que pour lui c'était douloureux de continuer. Elle lui encadra son visage de ses deux mains, le collant presque au sien.

- Chut... Je suis là, maintenant. Tu vois, tu t'es fais encore du soucis pour rien.

Oh, non, il ne se ferait jamais trop de soucis pour elle. Et oui, elle était là, mais à quel prix ? Elle payait son retour un peu plus cher à chaque jour, à chaque nouvelle seconde qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Rose, je...

Il se tût, étouffant un « qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? » la gorge nouée. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux bruns troublés. Brillants de crainte et de désespoir. Elle n'avait plus le Docteur qui lui faisait face, ni ce génie loufoque ou bien ce sombre et majestueux Seigneur du Temps. Mais un homme effrayé et inquiet. Presque un petit garçon. Il la dévisageait comme s'il attendait une réponse rassurante et définitive que malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

- Oui, je ne suis pas à l'abri qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, lui répondit-elle en frôlant de ses doigts sa tempe. Tout peut arriver. Et si c'était le cas, je sais que tu survivras, que tu resteras debout. Parce que je te le demande et que tu le feras pour moi, mon Docteur, en souvenir de ce que nous avons vécus ensemble depuis mon retour.

Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre de colère. Elle lui déposa une baiser sur son nez.

- Mais pour le moment, je suis là. Avec toi. Et nous avons encore énormément de choses à faire tous les deux dans cet Univers. Ce n'est pas demain qui est le plus important, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est nous deux en ce moment même.

Il eut un petit rire involontaire et ironique. Elle le regarda, interrogatrice.

- Et, il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour comprendre ça.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement. Il lui répondit silencieusement en envoyant un de ces regards amoureux. Qui lui suffisait tout à fait. Il remarqua qu'elle cherchait inconsciemment de sa main quelque chose sur sa poitrine et devina qu'il s'agissait de sa clef, l'ayant si souvent observé ces derniers temps faire ce geste d'une manière instinctive. Passant ses mains sur sa nuque, il retira la chaîne de son cou. Rose s'illumina lorsqu'il la lui dévoila. Il la déposa dans le creux de sa paume et elle referma ses doigts dessus, l'enfermant dans son poing.

- Merci, mon Docteur, souffla t-elle en serrant sa chaîne contre son cœur.

Elle contempla un moment sa clef du Tardis comme le plus précieux de ses trésors.

- Tu me l'attaches, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle retirait de la chaîne son anneau pour le passer sur l'un de ses doigts.

Le Docteur s'exécuta, passant la chaîne autour du cou de sa compagne. Alors qu'il se redressait, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le retenir et nicha le visage dans son cou. Il entoura son corps gracile de ses bras et elle chercha à se couler davantage contre lui. Il était quelque part étonné d'un tel élan de sa part. Parce que c'était lui, la plupart du temps qui recherchait une étreinte comme celle-ci. Une étreinte pas seulement physique mais ce besoin de sentir son parfum, de ressentir sa présence contre lui, sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait, les battements de son cœur si rassurants.

- Tu sais, lui chuchota t-elle, je suis contente que Calila t'ait permis de rester et que tu ne sois pas rentré au Tardis...

Le Docteur n'en pensait pas moins. De toutes manières, il n'aurait pas eu le cœur à rentrer au Tardis -chez eux- sans elle. Et puis pour y faire quoi ? Tenter d'occuper ses pensées sur autre chose que sa compagne. En profitant notamment de ces quelques jours pour consacrer un peu de temps au Tardis, en effectuant quelques réparations qui traînaient depuis un moment parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. De faire un bilan général de l'état du vaisseau, aussi. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée d'entretenir le Tardis et de la maintenir en bonne santé comme on pourrait le croire. Mais, elle pouvait attendre encore, surtout qu'elle se faisait moins capricieuse depuis que Rose était de retour. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, pensa t-il en souriant intérieurement, adorait mettre les mains dans le cambouis comme elle aimait si bien le dire pour l'aider à s'occuper du vaisseau.

Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être là pour sa compagne, rester ici, lui tenir compagnie durant les quelques jours de convalescence qui allaient suivre l'opération. Il ne devait pas la laisser toute seule surtout après tout ça. Et rien que cette idée d'aller dormir seul dans leur lit, lui paressait intolérable. Il n'arrivait même plus à concevoir le fait de se retrouver sans la présence de Rose à l'intérieur du Tardis. Sans voir sa silhouette en parcourir les couloirs et de ne plus entendre son rire cristallin y résonner. Il ne le supporterait pas. Rose, c'était elle qui faisait battre ses cœurs, lui donnait la force pour que la vie s'écoule en lui.

- Rose Tyler, je vous ai répété, je ne sais combien de fois que je ne vous lâcherais plus jamais d'une semelle.

Il la sentit sourire avant qu'elle ne se frotte la joue contre la sienne, rugueuse par sa barbe naissante.

- Tu piques.

- Contrairement à une certaine Miss Tyler, je n'ai pas ramené la moitié du Tardis dans mes valises.

- Non, j'aime bien, chuchota t-elle. Ça, c'est mon Docteur. Celui qui est à moi.

Il rit doucement et resserra davantage son étreinte. À cet instant, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Juste de Rose. Être avec elle et dans ses bras. Il ne désirait rien d'autre. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Le chirurgien est passé tout à l'heure pour m'expliquer, se lança t-il.

Il la sentit aussitôt se tendre et ses bras le relâcher.

- Je suis désolé. Elle était trop endommagée pour la réparer et il a dû recourir à l'ablation.

- Ah, lui répondit-elle sans émotions. C'est ce qu'il avait initialement prévu de toutes manières.

- Peut-être bien, mais l'autre n'a subi aucun endommagement.

Le Docteur consentit à desserrer son étreinte. Il s'écarta d'elle et la dévisagea. Le visage neutre de toutes émotions ou de sentiments, elle ne faisait rien transparaître. Un peu comme si elle était complètement indifférente à ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Il détestait ce manque de réaction car cela cachait bien souvent autre chose. Même, s'il détestait la voir pleurer, il aurait largement préféré qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle extériorise ce mal-être qu'elle lui dissimulait, qu'elle cesse de souffrir en silence. Tout sauf à ce qu'elle garde tout en elle.

- Rose, tu sais ce que cela signifie, malgré tout on a toujours une chance qu'un jour...

Il interrompit sa phrase lorsqu'elle détourna la tête. Elle se mit à triturer sa clef entre ses doigts.

- Rose, s'il te plaît... La supplia t-il en déposant doucement le dos de sa main sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lui fit-elle brusquement.

Le Docteur baissa la tête en retirant sa main. La tristesse voila son regard et ses cœurs se meurtrirent un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. De Louve jusqu'à ses conséquences, elle lui fermait la porte violemment dès que le sujet commençait à peine d'être abordé. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Elle n'en avait jusque là jamais confié la moindre parcelle de ce qu'elle avait dû traverser durant ces huit mois de brouillard et plus particulièrement ce à quoi elle avait survécu chez Madame -tenancière de la maison close où il l'avait retrouvé. À part l'événement qui était à l'origine de cette opération. Elle le lui avait dévoilé mais parce qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de le faire. Sinon, ce ne serait qu'un énième morceau de son passé si obscure.

- Il est magnifique, déclara t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence pesant.

Son compagnon esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il en sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait.

- De ce truc, lui répliqua t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu, constitué de longues tiges vertes avec des choses de toutes les couleurs à leurs extrémités.

Le dit « truc » était en fait un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Rose le contemplait depuis quelques minutes. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle était partie au bloc opératoire. C'était tout lui, ça. Il avait tout un tas de petites attentions dont il l'entourait pour prendre soin d'elle. Des attentions parfois qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé provenir de lui. Elle lui saisit la cravate pour l'attirer à elle.

- Merci, mon Docteur, lui murmura t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Une main sur la nuque et rougissant légèrement, le gallifréen ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je...

Elle le fit taire en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle allait le mettre mal à l'aise si elle s'attardait trop longtemps sur son attention. Autant, il savait jouer de son charme ravageur -dont elle était une victime bien consentante-, autant, il avait ce côté parfois d'amoureux timide et maladroit qui la faisait toujours craquer. Il était ainsi son Docteur. Il n'était pas parfait. Lui aussi avait ses qualités et ses défauts comme tout le monde. Mais, c'était son homme à elle. Et, elle l'aimait comme il était avec ses cicatrices, ses démons et ses défauts.

Le goût si sucré et si douce des lèvres de sa compagne sur les siennes, le gallifréen s'interrogea un instant sur le fait qu'il puisse mourir d'un trop plein de bonheur. Impossible, sinon, il ne serait déjà plus de cet Univers. Elle venait de le remercier bien au-delà de ce qui était possible dans cet Univers pour son maigre geste. Parce que ce n'était rien du tout. Rien du tout en comparaison de ce qu'elle lui apportait dans sa vie. Elle était sa vie, son sens même. Il ne faisait plus que survivre, il vivait tout simplement. Cette régénération aurait comme qui dirait un côté romantique. Gentleman, certes il l'avait toujours été, cela provenait sans nul doute de l'éducation de sa mère. Mais Rose lui révélait certaines de ses facettes dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. L'homme qu'il était avec elle allait de découverte en découverte. Ou bien parce que pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin lui-même, assumant l'homme façonné par les tempêtes et les régénérations successives qu'il était devenu. De cet homme qu'il était avec elle sans tricher et sans plus aucune appréhension de se montrer tel qu'il était.

- Tu viens ? Lui demanda Rose alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sans un bruit. Tu me prends dans tes bras, mon Docteur ?

* * *

Calila en poussant tout doucement la porte consulta sa montre. Sa patiente devait à l'heure qu'il était être réveillée. Tout à l'heure en passant, elle avait trouvé la chambre de Juliette bien calme et un Roméo dont la respiration quelque peu « bruyante » ne laissait aucun doute qu'il s'était assoupi. Mais apparemment, la situation avait changé, constata t-elle en entendant des murmures. Derrière la porte entrebâillée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Roméo avait bien entendu déserté le fauteuil pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de sa compagne. Calila se sentit brusquement gênée de les épier dans leur intimité. Mais ce qu'elle entrevoyait confirmait ses premières impressions sur ce couple quelque peu invraisemblable. Elle les surnommait intérieurement les amants maudits. Pour quelle raison sinon leur aurait-elle donné ces surnoms de Roméo et Juliette ?

Mais c'était principalement deux personnes en miettes, écorchées par la vie. Et Calila ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux étaient la plus meurtrie dans sa chair. Elles portaient chacune de lourdes cicatrices au fond d'elles. Deux âmes égratignées, presque en charpie qui semblait pourtant puiser la force et le réconfort dans l'autre. Roméo et Juliette étaient la complémentarité de l'autre et en même temps son contraire. Une étrange symbiose. Un étrange mélange. Calila soupçonnerait presque l'Univers de les avoir réuni pour un dessein bien déterminé, un peu comme s'il préparait quelque chose en douce, dans le plus grand secret depuis un très long moment et dont l'aboutissement était imminent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas là pour gamberger sur le destin de l'Univers ! Elle avait des patients à s'occuper, des infirmières à gérer et de la paperasse à remplir ! Et ça, l'Univers ne le fera pas à sa place ! Chacun ses problèmes et ses responsabilités ! Et, elle, c'était son service !

Refermant la porte sans un bruit alors que Roméo se glissait sous les draps, elle décida de les laisser baigner dans leur intimité. Après tout, elle avait affaire à un couple un peu plus atypique que d'ordinaire. Et qui principalement semblait avoir vécu l'un et l'autre bien plus pire que le commun des mortels connaitrait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle louperait l'occasion de déloger Roméo des bras de sa Juliette tout à l'heure...

* * *

Passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille tendrement, le Docteur sentit sa compagne se contracter contre lui. Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

- Rose...

Comprenant qu'il venait de lui faire mal, il commença à retirer ses bras tout en s'écartant d'elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée de venir la rejoindre, mais il n'avait pas pu résister -comme toujours- face à sa moue, la tête inclinée sur le côté en le fixant avec son air de cocker. Cependant, elle le retint en songeant qu'il avait parfois tendance à la considérer comme une véritable poupée de porcelaine qu'elle n'était et ne voulait être en aucun cas.

- Ce n'est rien mon Docteur...

Délicatement, il se blottit contre elle, enfouissant le nez dans son cou. Elle se détendit et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. Elle sentit qu'il se retenait de ne pas l'étreindre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et voulait. De peur de lui faire mal à nouveau...

- Rose ? L'appela t-il.

- Oui, mon Docteur ?

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

La respiration du gallifréen se faisait déjà plus lente, plus régulière. Et, elle l'enviait pour ça. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

- Promets-moi, Rose, fit-il d'un mince filet de voix, de rester le plus longtemps possible dans ma vie...

Surprise et quelque peu troublée d'une telle demande de sa part, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil qui le gagnait en attendant sa réponse.

- Promets-le moi, Rose. S'il te plaît...

Il l'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, beaucoup plus qu'il lui était concevable si elle ne l'aimait pas de la même façon. Sans lui de toutes manières, elle n'était plus que la moitié d'elle-même. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour le protéger, elle n'aurait d'autre raison de s'attarder dans cet Univers que la vengeance, de punir ceux qui lui aurait fait du mal. C'était à elle de veiller sur lui, de prendre soin de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus important dans sa vie que lui. Elle ne se souciait guère d'elle-même sauf en ce qui concernait son Docteur. Pour lui, elle s'inquiétait toujours.

- Je te le promets, mon Docteur.

Elle le sentit sourire. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fit glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque pour la caresser appréciant le contact de sa peau tiède sous la sienne. Et bercé par la chaleur et la musique de leur étreinte, il s'envola vers le monde des songes. Elle tourna son attention vers la fenêtre, ne cessant jamais de lui caresser les cheveux et la nuque. De son regard, elle chercha son étoile, celle qu'elle avait choisi un soir avec son Docteur bien avant les événements de Canary Wharf. Elle sourit quand elle la trouva enfin. Elle l'avait cherché de si nombreuses fois dans le ciel étoilé du Monde de Pete alors qu'elle n'y existait pas. Cette incroyable petite étoile qui étrangement lui semblait veiller sur son Docteur depuis toujours et sur elle aussi. Rose trouvait que c'était le plus beau de tous les Astres.

_« Je suis heureux de te retrouver, Rose. »_

La jeune femme sourit en reconnaissant cette voix claire et grave résonner en elle.

_« C'est gentil à toi. Moi, aussi je suis contente. »_

Elle se saisit à nouveau de sa clef qui dégageait une certaine chaleur.

_« Crois-tu, Rose, que tout ce qui est arrivé, ce qui arrive et ce qui va arriver a été orchestrés depuis bien longtemps, avant même que l'Univers accueille en son sein, le Docteur ? »_

_« Non, sinon cela signifierait que nous avons aucun pouvoir sur notre destinée. Que nous ne sommes pas maître de nos décisions et de nos gestes. Parce que tout simplement, je ne veux pas croire que nous ne pourrons pas influencer le dénouement de la tempête qui s'annonce parce qu'il est déjà déterminé. »_

_« Alors comment expliques-tu ce qui s'est passé lorsque ma force devenait tienne ? »_

_« Est-ce si important de le savoir en cet instant ? »_

_« Non, pas vraiment. »_

La jeune femme commença à jouer avec sa clef.

_« Nous sommes à notre place, Rose. »_

Elle posa son regard sur le gallifréen qui dormait paisiblement.

_« Oui, enfin. »_

Rose se serra un peu plus contre son Docteur, l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux. Elle était si bien là, dans ses bras. Blottie dans sa chaleur si réconfortante et apaisante. Dans ce lit d'hôpital délicieusement étroit. Il repoussait tout ce qui pouvait la blesser, lui faire du mal, la protégeant de son étreinte. Elle couvrit de sa main fine la sienne posée sur son abdomen. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent le plus naturellement du monde. Peu importe ce qui se passerait puisqu'elle l'avait, lui. Lui l'avait, elle. Ils étaient ensemble.

- Je te promets mon Docteur, murmura t-elle, de me tenir à tes côtés aussi longtemps que pourrons le Méchant Loup et moi soutenir notre existence...


End file.
